


Jealousy Turning Saints into the Sea

by Katieeeeeeeee



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieeeeeeeee/pseuds/Katieeeeeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn POV, set during series 2 following the awful split *Weeps.* Mainly focuses on Finn's jealousy following their split and his thoughts in different situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Turning Saints into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*  
> I do not own any characters or have any affiliations with MMFD, this is written for enjoyment only.
> 
> I haven't written many fics before and this is my first publishing on AOOW, so please be gentle.  
> Not currently a multi-chapter fic but can be added to if wanted.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this.  
> Comments and Kudos welcome!!! :)

_Liam? Who the fuck is fucking Liam?! Rae's never mentioned him before. Is he the reason she broke up with me? How does everyone in college know about this Liam before me? I was her fucking boyfriend until two minutes ago, for Christ sake!_

Finn couldn’t help but deliberate over this Liam guy. All he could think about was him. Who was he? How did Rae know him? Why didn’t he know him? Did she love him... no. She couldn't, could she? H realised at that moment he had already broken about a dozen pencils of Archie's'.

_Shit. Get it together, your gonna be dating a 20 year old soon. Man the fuck up Finnley._

_Finnley... Rae used to call me tha._

In reality he missed her. Her smile, her eardrum-bursting laugh. Just her in general really. But he couldn’t do it. He'd told her he couldn’t be friends right now, and he meant it. It was just too painful. But he hadn’t seen her in college for a while, 'cept that time she were with Stacy n' tha lot. She seemed different anyway, like she'd morphed into a fucking girly priss over night.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

The fuck was happening?

Everything was so perfect. What was happening?

Pub tonight anyway. Rae might be there. Finn hoped she'd be there, if only for a second. Just to see if she was struggling as much as him. He'd heard she'd been busy with Liam a lot of the time and that there was some shit with tha Amy girl about him, but that was justa load of college bollocks. Maybe she'd be with him again, even bring him to the pub. Fuck that! Only time will tell.

"Another round lads?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

All nodded in approval as Finn rose and headed to the bar. Should he order for Rae too? Chlo had said she might come, but who knew nowadays. Izzy wont stop talking about her, if anything, making Finn feel even more shit. He thought they'd have worked it out by now...

“Oi mate. Ya want these drinks or wha?”                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Dragged form his inner turmoil, Finn apologised to the bartender, paid and began back to the table.                                                                                                                    

Shit.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“Raemundo!!” Chop was practically announcing her to the pub. Hair perfectly floating on the shoulders of her Oasis tee, smiling radiantly. God he missed that summer, when everything ended exactly how it should've. She was sat next to Arch, with the only free space beside her. Where he would have to sit. _Jus' perfect!_

Just as he was about to sit down, muttering a polite hello to the girl who had destroyed him only days before, she made some excuse to leave. Saying she couldn’t stop long cause she'd made plans with Liam. _Fucking Liam!_ Finn's fists clenched around the glasses, to the extent he was worried they may smash. He thought about saying something. Demanding to know more about this Liam, but before he knew it she was staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes...

“Stop starin' at me, it freaks me out,” Finn had muttered before he could stop the words escaping. Rae scoffed in return, leaving Finn to stand to allow her to leave. Leave him, once again, when in reality he'd do anything to be with her.

Even if it meant just friends..


End file.
